Making History
Making History is a quest about the restoration of the outpost north of West Ardougne and preventing it from being destroyed. During the quest, major parts of Kandarin's history and that of the Ardignas bloodline are revealed. Walkthrough (The skills are not necessary, but make it easier to complete the quest) |items = * Spade (or the meerkats familiar) * 2 ecto-tokens (or completion of Ghosts Ahoy), or 2,600gp (1,300gp after Cabin Fever) to charter ships from Port Sarim to Port Phasmatys * An un-enchanted, strung sapphire amulet * A ghostspeak amulet or cramulet (not required if you have completed the Hard set of the Morytania tasks) Recommended items: * Energy or super energy potions * Activated lodestones in Ardougne and Rellekka * A ring of duelling * A dramen or lunar staff for the use of fairy rings, unless you've completed Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift. }} Save the Outpost To begin, speak with Jorral at the outpost located south of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, and north-west of West Ardougne. He is distraught that the outpost will soon be razed to make way for King Lathas' alchemists' lab. He shows you the outpost's "great" history through a rather humorous cutscene, and requests you to help him save the building by providing the King with the building's history and convince him to reverse his decision. In order to save the outpost, you must gather information from various sources: Erin the silver merchant, Droalak the ghost, and Dron the warrior. This can be done in any order. Erin, the Silver Merchant Erin's great-grandfather was stationed at the outpost, according to Jorral's records, and he thinks it might be useful to speak to Erin about it. The silver merchant can be found at his silver stall in East Ardougne. Erin won't talk to you if you've stolen from his stall, or if you have a vial of stench in your inventory. Speak to Erin and inform him about the potential fate of the outpost. He will instantly come up in arms, claiming that an alchemists' lab is never for the good. Although even his mother doesn't know about his great-grandfather too well, he provides you with his only heirloom - an enchanted key - that you may use to learn about the outpost's history. The enchanted key reacts to a buried chest, and the closer to the chest you are, the warmer the key. The key's states go from frozen, to cold, to warm, to very hot, to burning hot, and finally to steaming hot when standing directly on top of the chest. The chest is located between the observatory and the Castle Wars lobby, and you must dig it up using either a spade or meerkats. Use the enchanted key to unlock the chest, which contains a journal about a Zamorakian named Drozal, who took up residence in the outpost with 8 other followers and created trouble for the people of Ardougne. Note that additional treasure from the enchanted key can only be obtained '''after' the quest has been completed.'' Droalak, the Ghost Droalak, according to Jorral, died at the outpost and might be able to provide valuable information about the outpost. He can be found wandering near the Port Phasmatys general store. Droalak tells you that he holds a scroll describing the timelines of the outpost, but he first wants your help in reconciling his wife, Melina. He had gone against his wife's wishes, and left to go to the outpost, and she refuses to forgive him for not returning to her. In order to earn her forgiveness, he requests you to present her with a strung sapphire amulet, as that was the last gift he had given her. Melina, also dead and now a ghost, can be found in the building just east of the general store. She is elated by Droalak's gift and agrees to forgive him, before passing on from the world. Go back and deliver the message to Droalak, who hands over the scroll as a token of gratitude, and requests to inform him if the scroll was of any use. Dron, the Warrior Dron isn't directly related to the outpost, but Jorral figures that it might be fruitful to talk to him since he has studied about various wars, and the outpost must have bound to been involved in one of them. Dron can be found in Rellekka, north-east of the market and near the musician. He has no time for "weaklings" though, and says to speak to his brother, Blanin. Blanin is in the south-eastern part of the town, just north of the house with the dairy churn. He tells you that his brother is an introvert and only speaks to those who know him well enough. Since you have a noble intention, he provides you with information about Dron - on the condition that he must not know that you spoke with his brother. Go to Dron and tell him that you're after some important answers. He is suspicious and creates a test to figure out how much you really know about him. The order and wording of his questions may vary for each player, but the correct answers are: * He is 36 years, 8 months, and 21 days old. * He wields an iron mace in battle. * He eats rats for breakfast. * He eats kittens for lunch. * He eats bunnies for tea. * His favourite drink is red spider blood. * He studies the fourth and fifth ages. * His house is on the north-east side of town. * His pet cat is named Fluffy. * 5 plus 7 equals 12, but what does that have to do with anything? * His brother's name is Blanin. When satisfied, he reminisces reading about a battle between a couple old friends, who were separated on their beliefs; one followed Zamorak, while the other favoured Saradomin. The battle culminated with both of them clashing swords atop the outpost, where they eventually woke up to the gravity of the situation and realised the error of their ways. Shortly after, they re-united and converted to Guthix followers. The Outpost Extraordinaire Bring back all the information to Jorral, who will be ecstatic about the discoveries and promptly proceed to summarise them into a letter to be delivered to King Lathas, providing him with the suggestion of converting the outpost into a museum instead. King Lathas can be found in his bedroom on the of the East Ardougne castle. He is surprised to learn about the outpost's rich history and writes a reply letter, in which he promises to build the outpost into a museum. The letter must then be delivered to Jorral, who will be glad that the outpost has been saved. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 3 quest points * * * coins * * Enchanted key (allowing you to go on your own treasure digs until it disappears; see the enchanted key miniquest) * Access to the museum in the outpost * After the quest, you can read an incomplete list of all your exploits on the bookcase at the outpost, but cannot take it away. * After the quest, you can return to Droalak in Port Phasmatys and upon learning of what happened, he will finally be at peace and will disappear. * After this quest you can talk to Historian Minas in the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos. Required for completing Completion of Making History is required for the following: * Meeting History * Plague's End Transcript Trivia * Your Adventurer's Log will say "The history behind the outpost has been solved; I'd never have thought it would be so intricate!" when you complete the quest. nl:Making History fi:Making History Category:Wikia Game Guides quests